


A Blue Trial

by All_time_lowest



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: anime compliant, follows after episode 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_time_lowest/pseuds/All_time_lowest
Summary: Just as things seem to be easing up for demon child Rin, a consequence of Yukio's actions threatens the young twin. With the reinstatement of the Grigori and paladin, the only one left to answer for Egin's defiance is young Okumura. Under suspicion for aiding Satan in the attempted overthrow of Assiah and aiding Egin in the overthrow of the Vatican, how will the Okumura twins fare?





	1. Chapter 1

Yukio had a very black and white perception of the world. There were demons and there were humans. There was good and there was bad. But he couldn't figure out where to put himself anymore. He wasn't human or demon and unlike his brother, he didn't work his way into one group or the other. He wasn't even sure if he was good; he almost contributed to the destruction of Assiah...

_"Yukio Okumura, you are being summoned for trial by the vatican."_

_"On the grounds of what?" He was sure he already knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure._

_"Crimes against the Vatican. Supporting Satanic forces in the fight for Assiah. Aiding Egin in overthrowing the Grigori." Yukio closed his eyes, he had expected this._

The door to his classroom creaked open and Bon Shima and Konekomaru walked in. It's been exactly a week since he was told of the trial, and he has informed no one of it. His brother had asked him several times what had him so spaced out all the time, and he always responded the same way, "it's nothing. I just have a lot to deal with right now," and he would smile at his brother.

Rin and Shiemi walked into class together a few minutes after Izumo. Yukio was gazing out the window absently and Shiemi and Rin shared a worried glance. They both felt that something was going on with their friend, but he continuously pushed them both away.

"Mr. Okumura's been distancing himself from everyone more than usual," Konekomaru said quietly to Bon.

"He's a very busy person. Teacher, student, and Rin's guardian he's probably doesn't have time to socialize." Bon reasoned.

"I don't care how busy I am, I'll always find time to socialize with girls," Shima said, eyeing Izumo. She scoffed at his persistent nature and continued to ignore him the rest of the class.

That day, Yukio spoke very monotone, very apathetic, and he almost seemed sad all of class. Rin nudged Shiemi telling her it was time to go.

"You go on, I'm gonan talk to Yuki for minute," Rin nodded and left, hoping she would have more luck than he had.

"Do you need something Shiemi?" Yukio asked, not even looking up from his papers at her.

"Are you doing alright?" She asked, her hands clasped in front of her chest, showing her worry.

"I'm doing well, thank you for your concern," he said rather dismissively. She put her hands on his desk and he looked up at her.

"Yukio don't lie to me!" She said rather shrill. She was afraid her friend was in some kind of trouble and wasn't letting anyone help him. He looked at her, wide eyed, having never seen her like that. He sighed, realizing he had to tell her something or she would not leave his classroom.

"Let's just say my involvement with Satan did not go unnoticed," and once he said that, he went back down to his papers. Shiemi walked around his desk and threw her arms around the young teacher.

"You are a good person Yuki!" She said with determination.

"Look out for Rin, will ya?" He said as she pulled away, trying to keep the tone light hearted.

"O-okay." Shiemi was confident he was hiding something very important from everyone, and she was scared of what it might be.

Yukio opened his top left drawer and took out the little glass vial with the good luck charm Shiemi had given him on his first run to the supply shop. He tucked it into his jacket pocket and looked at the clock; it wasn't too long until the hearing. He pulled out the last paper he had to grade, and all be damned if it wasn't Rin's. 'This is going to make me worry about him more,' he thought.

"Oy Yukio!" Shura called into his classroom cheerfully, completely unaware of what plagued the boy's mind.

"Hi Shura," he said, still not looking up from the papers he was proceeding to grade. She looked down at his planner.

"Damn, you've got the whole course planned out already?"

"And all current papers are now graded," he said as he dropped the final paper on the stack with a grimace. Shura saw it was Rin's paper, and had a grade of 32 on it.

"Was this out of 100?" Yukio pushed up his glasses and nodded. She shook her head, realizing she had not even gotten to what she came to him for. "You've been distant. Rin's asked me about you three times, and Shiemi's asked him about cha."

"It's nothing. I just have a lot to deal with right now," he gave her the same line and smile he'd been giving Rin the past week. The week following Satan's attack on Assiah, that Yukio aided.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Shut everyone out. You may not think it but you need help kid." She plucked a hair from his head, "see? You're already balding at 15."

"I'm not balding you pulled my hair out," he said as he massaged the spot on his scalp she'd ripped the hair from.

"We both know I'm the closest you've got to a friend here. I can read ya better than yer brother can and you hate my guts."

"Where are you going with this Shura."

"I care about ya kid. You can talk to me and I'll try," she winced at the thought of her next words, "not to call your four eyes, chicken or scaredy.. too much." At any other time he would've smiled at her effort, but he just couldn't force himself to do it.

"Thank you Shura," he looked up at her with his teal eyes and smiled, "but really I'm ok."

"You know, for some unknown reason I have a hard time believing that," she said, crossing her arms and eyeing him suspiciously. "I can't fathom why," she said sarcastically as she kicked his chair.

"Yes, I kept some things from you and Rin recently," he admitted shamefully.

"So why in the hell would I believe ya now? I've never seen you act so stiff in the eight years I've known ya, and I was there on your first mission! You may not think much of me but you could at least give me some credit," she said as she walked away from the stubborn kid. Yukio sighed.

"I think an awful lot of you, Shura," he said to himself.

"Shura Krigakure?"

"Oy, what do you want, baldy?" She said, already pissed by the presence of the paladin, Angel.

"You are summoned to testify at the trial of Yukio Okumura."

"What?!" She said, taking a step back from the irritating blonde man.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shura Krigakure?"

"Oy, what do you want, baldy?" She said, already pissed by the presence of the paladin, Angel.

"You are summoned to testify at the trial of Yukio Okumura."

"What?!" She said, taking a step back from the irritating blonde man.

"You heard me Ms. Shura." Arthur said dismissing her. "Follow me," he said gesturing forward. 'What the hell has Yukio gotten himself into now,' Shura worried to herself.

"What is this about?" Shura asked the paladin.

"His involvement in the overthrow of the Vatican and the attempted overthrow of Assiah."

"Tsk," Shura scoffed. 'That wasn't fair, he was lead on by his grandfather and then possessed, it wasn't his fault!'

"Come now Shura, Egin isn't here to stand for his crimes, so the younger son of satan will have to stand trial alone." Shura cursed Egin, he screwed Yukio over even from beyond the grave.

"Will the defendant please state his name, rank and age!"

"Yes," he said from the area in the center of the large round room. "Okumura Yukio, Intermediate First Class, age 15."

"You now stand for the crimes against the Vatican and against Assiah as a whole, how do you plead?" Shura eyed Yukio from the stands, wondering how the boy would plead.

"Guilty." A resounding whisper went through the crowd. Shura jumped down into the ring and went to the center, pushing Yukio aside.

"What are you doing Shura!"

"Shut up four eyes," she said to him. "He is a child!" She slammed her hands down on the table. "He was manipulated by Egin, you can hardly call that guilty."

"Do you have proof of your claim Ms. Krigakure?" One of the veiled Grigori asked the flame haired exorcist. Shura grit her teeth, knowing there was no true way to convince them of something they didn't want to believe. She turned on her heel and stalked back to the stands whispering to Yukio on her way down, "be careful chicken."

"Okumua Yukio," Angel said. "Were you working in compliance with Ernest Frederick Egin?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware of his intentions to overthrow the Vatican and assume sole control?"

"Yes." Several voices stood out from the crowd of voices, "he's a traitor," "kill him now," "he can't be trusted!"

"Silence!" The man at the head of the room shouted.

"Okumura Yukio, where you aware that your actions went against your oath to obey the Vatican as an exorcist?"

"I was."

"What the hell is he doing," Shura muttered to herself. "He's setting himself up to be killed."

"Why did you go against your oath?"

"Because he convinced me that it was the Vatican that killed my mother."

"So much for a exorcist prodigy," he heard someone in the crowd say.

"And he told me he was going to destroy Gehenna and make my brother human again." For once, Yukio's answer did not make the crowd speak but be silent.

"Clarify this for me, Egin was not attempting to open a Gehenna gate for Satan's uses?" Angel asked.

"No. He tried to destroy Gehenna. When that failed, Satan used the gate for his personal vendetta."

"And he began by possessing you?" Angel questioned.

"He told me Egin lied about my mother. And showed me what happened."

"You willingly let him invade your body?" The middle Grigori asked.

"At first yes. I did not resist. I needed to know the truth about my mother and he was the only one that had it."

"So you were swayed by personal interest?"

"Yes." Another wave of conversation came from the audience of the hearing. The Grigori were huddled together, speaking about the last answer.

"How did you escape possession?"

"My brother rescued my soul from Satan."

"You did not break free yourself?"

"No."

"Is it a reasonable assumption that you would be a target for possession by Satan in the future?"

"Yes. A body that can hold his power without destroying itself would be an indispensable tool."

"How can we be certain you were possessed and not acting for Satan?"

"You doubt that fact?"

"No one has ever regained his or herself after possession, or lived through a possession. How are we to be sure you are a anomaly and not just a spy infiltrating the Order to help your father take over Assiah?"

"You cannot be sure."

"I see." Arthur, who had been conducting the interrogation turned to the man at the head of the room. The Grigori whispered amongst themselves for the next couple minutes as Yukio stood calmly in the center of the room.

"Okumura Yukio. The Grigori decided that the risk of allowing you to remain in the Order is too great. We have no proof that you were innocent of the accused crimes and no certainty you will not attack the Order with your father at a later date. You are to be excommunicated from the order and to ensure the safety of Assiah, you will be executed at dawn tomorrow."

"Understood." Two burly exorcists took Yukoi by his arms and led him out of the room, back to the underbelly of the Vatican headquarters. The first one to visit Yukio was Shura.

"What the hell was that?" She asked loudly, putting her foot up on the bar of his prison and grabbing another bar in her hand.

"I was telling the truth." Shura scowled at him through the bars. The door opened and she was summoned to leave. She stuck her arm through the bars and hit Yukio across the face, turning on her heel and walking out.

"Yuki!" He heard Shiemi call as she rain forward. She was followed by all the other Exwires except Rin.

"What's going on?" Bon asked.

"He's been deemed a liability by the order," Angel said from the doorway. "He's too susceptible to being possessed by very powerful demons and the order fears he will help Satan take over Assiah."

"But Yuki's a good person! He helped stop Satan!" Shiemi said, tears going down her cheeks.

"They have no proof he did that. Egin had them in prison. The only thing they knew was Egin overthrew them and appointed Yukio Paladin, and he was then possessed by Satan in an attack on Assiah."

"Where's Rin?" Shiemi asked, looking around.

"Talking to Ms. Shura," Izumo said quietly. "Well, she's talking to him."

"You've got to do something Yuki!"

"There's nothing that can be done," he said quietly. Bon grabbed the teacher through the bars, forcing Yukio to look at their faces.

"We all look up to you Mr. Okumura! You're an incredibly strong exorcist why are you taking this sitting down?!" Bon shouted in his face.

"I don't want them to look any closer to the situation." Bon was confused and loosened his grip on the teacher. "If they do, they could deem Rin a danger too. This was my fault, I tried to interfere."

"Oh shut up!" Takara's puppet said from the back. "You're just trying to be a hero and it sickens me," the puppet mimicked throwing up and wiped his fabric mouth. "You're just a coward!"

"Takara that is enough!" Shiemi yelled.

"Why is he even here?" Shima asked everyone.

"Mr. Okumura, there's gotta be something... We could testify, we were there!"

"They'll just think you're defending me because you're my students."

"You're such a tough guy when you're the only one at risk," Bon started. "But you won't put other people on the line. You're just like Rin!" He shouted, quickly becoming infuriated with the twin.

"Yukio..." Yukio looked to the door where he saw his red eyed brother. Bon grabbed Takara by the shoulder and hauled him out of the room, the others following suit. Except for Shiemi.

"Nii-san. I'm sorry." Rin took his brothers hand from through the bars.

"No. This isn't going to happen. You're all I have," Rin cried shaking his head. Shiemi marched out of the room, a determined look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at cassiel-of-thursday.tumblr.com :)


End file.
